Tyrande Wisperwind
Tyrande Wisperwind ist die Hohepriesterin der Mondgöttin Elune. Als unvergleichliche Jägerin im Mondlicht und Auserwählte der Göttin Elune führt sie die Kriegsanstrengungen der Nachtelfen seit langer Zeit an. Seit fast 10.000 Jahren ist sie die Anführerin der Nachtelfen-Schildwachen, doch nach dieser langen Zeit kennt sie kaum noch Erbarmen mit jenen, die sie als ihre Feinde betrachtet. Die außergewöhnliche und furchtlose Kriegerin gilt als eine der größten Heldinnen der Geschichte. Allgemeines Nach der katastrophalen Invasion der Brennenden Legion herrschte Tyrande an der Seite ihres Gefährten, des Erzdruiden Malfurion Sturmgrimm, bis dieser im mystischen Smaragdgrünen Traum verschwand. Nach Malfurions Verschwinden war Tyrande die Alleinherrscherin über ihr stolzes Volk. Obwohl Malfurions Schicksal sie bekümmerte, setzte sie dennoch alles daran, damit die Nachtelfen die Fehler der Vergangenheit nicht wiederholen. Grenzenloses Universum: Tyrande Wisperwind Tyrande wurde vor Tausenden von Jahren geboren und wuchs in Gesellschaft von Malfurion und Illidan Sturmgrimm auf. Sie folgte dem Ruf der Schwestern von Elune – Anhängerinnen der Nachtelfengöttin des Mondes – und wurde zur Priesternovizin, während die Gebrüder Sturmgrimm auf anderen Pfaden wandelten. Das Schicksal führte sie erneut zusammen, als die Brennende Legion auf Azeroth eintraf. Tyrande und Malfurion kamen sich näher und kämpften gegen die einfallenden Dämonen, doch Illidan folgte einem dunkleren Weg, täuschte Loyalität zur Brennenden Legion vor und gab sich den Versuchungen der Macht hin. Nach der Niederlage der Legion und der Großen Zerschlagung halfen Tyrande und Malfurion bei der Wiederherstellung der Elfengesellschaft; Illidan wurde unter dem Hyjal eingesperrt. Das Paar konnte nicht lange zusammenbleiben, denn schon bald, nachdem die Nachtelfen sich in der Nähe des Hyjal angesiedelt hatten, wurden Malfurion und die anderen Nachtelfendruiden im Smaragdgrünen Traum gebraucht. Während Malfurion dort schlief, führte Tyrande ihr Volk an und gründete die Schildwachen – die Armee der Nachtelfen – zum Schutz ihres Landes und ihrer Verbündeten. Während des Dritten Krieges schickte Tyrande ihre Schildwachen, um den Vorstoß der Horde in Kalimdor aufzuhalten, kämpfte jedoch schließlich gemeinsam mit den Orcs gegen die Armeen der Brennenden Legion. Diese Aktion zwang sie außerdem, die Druiden – unter ihnen auch Malfurion – aus dem Smaragdgrünen Traum zu erwecken. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit wurde Jahre später unterbrochen, als der ältere der Sturmgrimm-Brüder an der Verderbnis des Traumes litt. Tyrande schloss sich erneut ihrem Geliebten an, um die Bedrohung abzuwehren. Beide kehrten schließlich nach Azeroth zurück, wo sie ihr Volk (und die anderen Mitglieder der Allianz) vor Todesschwinges Zerstörungen und Garrosh Höllschreis Vorstößen in Kalimdor beschützten. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Grenzenloses Universum - Tyrande Wisperwind Geschichte thumb Jahrtausende vor der Großen Teilung wuchs Tyrande Wisperwind zusammen mit ihren Freunden Malfurion und Illidan Sturmgrimm auf. Eines Tages fand Malfurion mehrere Legenden, die sich um den geheimnisvollen Cenarius rankten. Malfurion hatte die Natur schon immer zutiefst verehrt, obwohl die Nachtelfen als Volk längst das Interesse an solchen Sachen verloren hatten. Er berichtete Illidan und Tyrande von diesen Legenden. Die drei Nachtelfen fanden, es sei ein aufregendes Abenteuer, nach Cenarius zu suchen, auch wenn sie in Wirklichkeit nicht mehr an den Halbgott glaubten als der Rest ihres Volkes. Das lachende Trio war zunächst geschockt, als Cenarius aus einem schattigen Dickicht hervortrat. Er stellte sich vor und bot ihnen an, sie in der Druidenkunst zu unterrichten. Begierig nahmen sie an. Malfurion erwies sich als begabter Schüler, der schnell lernte. Sein Bruder jedoch war ungeschickt und verlor schnell die Geduld. Tyrande freute sich über alles, was sie von Cenarius lernen konnte, doch sie war bereits Novizin in der Schwesternschaft von Elune und hatte sich also bereits ihrer Göttin gewidmet. Allein Malfurion würde die Ausbildung zum Druiden beenden. Invasion und Krieg Malfurion machte gute Fortschritte bei seinen Studien, doch dann wurde er von einer verstörenden Vision heimgesucht. Er sah hilflos zu, wie die Hochgeborenen die Magie des Brunnen der Ewigkeit immer stärker missbrauchten. Die Vision erfüllte ihn mit der Gewissheit, dass Königin Azshara und ihre obersten Magier eine Katastrophe auslösen würden, wenn sie niemand aufhielt. Der Nachtelf teilte seine Besorgnis Cenarius mit, der sich ebenfalls große Sorgen machte. Trotzdem merkten die Nachtelfen zu spät, was vor sich ging. Dämonen strömten aus dem Königspalast und begannen, alles abzuschlachten, was ihnen in den Weg kam. Der Krieg der Urtume hatte begonnen. Illidan wurde immer missmutiger und bitterer, als ihm klar wurde, dass Malfurion unbewusst sein Nebenbuhler um Tyrandes Herz war. Die Priesterin hatte immer gewusst, dass sie eines Tages einen der beiden Zwillinge als ihren Partner erwählen würde, doch sie war schockiert, als Illidan sie plötzlich beschuldigte, sich längst für Malfurion entschieden zu haben. Im Laufe der Zeit erkannte sie aber, dass Illidan Recht gehabt hatte. In der Gefangenschaft der Legion thumb|250px|Hohepriesterin Tyrande Wisperwind by Esad Ribic ([[TCG DdDP 167)]] Im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges entführte eine Gruppe von Satyrn unter der Leitung von Lord Xavius die bewusstlose Tyrande vom Schlachtfeld und sperrte sie im Palast ein. Doch die Göttin Elune beschützte Tyrande, so dass die Dämonen die Hohepriesterin nicht foltern konnten, wie sie es eigentlich vorhatten. Das machte Königin Azshara ein wenig neugierig, und sie stattete Tyrande zusammen mit ihrer Zofe Lady Vashj einen Besuch ab. Ob es Neugier war oder die offensichtliche Verbindung zwischen Elune und Tyrande, auf jeden Fall bot die Königin Tyrande ganz nebenbei an, sie auch zu ihrer Zofe zu machen. Tyrande lehnte höflich ab und meinte, sie sei allein Elune zu Diensten. Die Königin war verärgert und verließ ihre Zelle kurz danach. Doch Vashj kam später zurück und versuchte erfolglos, Tyrande umzubringen. Vashj war wider jede Vernunft überzeugt davon, dass Tyrande sie in der Gunst der Königin ausbooten wolle. Krank vor Eifersucht verließ Vashj Tyrandes Zelle, fest entschlossen, dass Tyrande auf die eine oder andere Weise sterben müsse. Flucht aus Zin-Azshari Auch Dath'Remar Sonnenwanderer besuchte Tyrande in ihrer Kerkerzelle, und er fasste Vertrauen zu ihr. Er erzählte ihr, dass eine große Gruppe von Hochgeborenen unzufrieden war. Die Brennende Legion hatte die alleinige Kontrolle über den Brunnen der Ewigkeit übernommen, und die Hochgeborenen wurden Tag und Nacht zur Arbeit gezwungen, durften weder essen noch schlafen, sondern mussten mit ihrer Magie mehr und mehr Dämonen nach Azeroth holen. Sargeras hatte seinen Teil der Abmachung noch nicht erfüllt, und sie kamen zu der Überzeugung, dass er das auch nie tun würde. Tyrande schöpfte Hoffnung, und sie ermutigte Dath'Remar, so weit sie sich traute. Eines Nachts kam er wieder in ihre Zelle und erklärte ihr, dass er mit einer Gruppe anderer Hochgeborenen den Palast verlassen wolle. Er werde sie befreien und mitnehmen, wenn sie dafür verspräche, bei den Nachtelfenverteidigern ein gutes Wort für die abtrünnigen Hochgeborenen einzulegen, die sehr wohl wussten, dass ihre Brüder sie als Verräter ansehen würden. Tyrande war einverstanden, denn sie fand, dass Dath'Remar und die Hochgeborenen eine zweite Chance verdienten. Während ihrer Flucht aus der Stadt aber riss sie ein angreifender fliegender Dämon mit sich in die Luft. Statt kampflos zu sterben, tötete sie ihn in der Luft und stürzte ab. Sie war sicher, sie müsse sterben, doch plötzlich bremste ein Zauber ihren Fall ab: Illidan hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Größere Gefahren thumb|Tyrande Wisperwind ([[TCG WotA|TCG WotA-H 009)]] Illidan nahm Tyrande mit sich zum Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Er wollte einen Zauber einsetzen, um das Portal umzukehren, durch das Sargeras Azeroth zu erreichen versuchte. Tyrande war nicht gerade begeistert von dieser riskanten Idee, aber Illidan nahm ihre Sorgen nicht ernst. Bald darauf kamen Malfurion und viele andere Helden am Brunnen an und vereinten ihre Kräfte mit denen von Tyrande und Illidan. Zusammen mit ihren Verbündeten schafften es die Nachtelfen, das Portal zu schließen. Doch tragischerweise war die Magie des Brunnens während des Krieges zu sehr missbraucht worden, und die Belastung beim Schließen des Portals erwies sich als zu groß. Der Brunnen implodierte und löste die Große Teilung aus. Das alte Kalimdor teilte sich in mehrere Landmassen auf, und ein neuer Ozean entstand. Seine kalten Wasser drängten die Nachtelfen und ihre Verbündeten bis zum Berg Hyjal zurück, bevor sie endlich zur Ruhe kamen. Illidan erschuf heimlich einen zweiten Brunnen der Ewigkeit auf dem Berg Hyjal, wurde aber dabei auf frischer Tat ertappt. Der Anführer der Nachtelfenarmee, Captain Jarod Schattensang überließ es Malfurion, eine Strafe für Illidan festzulegen. Malfurion fand, es sei Wahnsinn, Illidan auf freiem Fuß zu lassen, wo er zweifellos nur seine rücksichtslose Suche nach mehr Macht fortsetzen würde. Und so verurteilte Malfurion seinen Zwillingsbruder zu ewiger Einkerkerung in einem unterirdischen Gefängnis. Die Abspaltung der Nachtelfen Nachdem der Krieg vorbei war, kamen Tyrande und Malfurion zu einer Übereinkunft. Ihre tiefe Liebe zueinander gab ihnen beiden Kraft während ihrer langen Bemühungen, den zerrütteten Nachtelfen Ordnung und Frieden zurück zu bringen. Tyrande, inzwischen Hohepriesterin der Elune und Malfurions Partnerin, setzte durchgreifende Veränderungen in der Nachtelfengesellschaft durch. Sie organisierte eine neue, nur aus Frauen bestehende Armee, die Schildwachen, und ordnete an, dass sie von der Schwesternschaft von Elune geleitet werden sollte. Adel und Zauberei wurden als Relikte einer dekadenten Vergangenheit angesehen, derer man sich schämte. Doch die Hochgeborenen weigerten sich, den Gebrauch arkaner Magie aufzugeben. Nachdem sie die Angelegenheit gründlich ausdiskutiert hatten, fassten Tyrande und Malfurion den schweren Entschluss, ihre unbelehrbaren Verwandten ins Exil zu schicken. Nachdem die Hochgeborenen sie verlassen hatten, zogen sich die verbleibenden Nachtelfen immer mehr vom Rest der Welt zurück. Eine Nebelbank senkte sich über ihren ganzen Kontinent herab und verbarg ihn vor den Augen vorbeifahrender Seeleute. In der Zwischenzeit ließ sich Cenarius ganz in der Nähe nieder, auf der Mondlichtung am Fuße des Berges Hyjal, und Malfurion setzte seine Studien unter der Anleitung des Halbgotts fort. Eine Reihe von Nachtelfen schloss sich Malfurion an und erlernte ebenfalls die druidischen Künste, viele von ihnen ehemalige Mitglieder der Mondwache. Malfurion gründete nach einiger Zeit den Zirkel des Cenarius, Azeroths Druidenorganisation. Als ihr Anführer trug er den Titel eines Erzdruiden. Er und der Rest seiner kleinen Gruppe verbrachten viel Zeit damit, durch die Wildnis von Azeroth zu wandeln, den Schaden zu heilen, den der Krieg angerichtet hatte und im Smaragdgrünen Traum zu meditieren. Neue Völker kommen nach Kalimdor Die Zeit verging, und ein neues Volk kam nach Azeroth: Die Orcs, die ursprünglich vom Planeten Draenor stammten. Unter dem Einfluss von Dämonenblut hatten sie sich von einer friedlichen Schamanengesellschaft in die blutrünstige Horde verwandelt. Sie führten Krieg gegen die Menschen der Östlichen Königreiche und töteten im Ersten und Zweiten Krieg zahllose Lebewesen. Cenarius und die Nachtelfen blieben in ihrem Exil, denn sie wussten nichts von irgendwelchen Geschehnissen außerhalb Kalimdors. Der Zweite Krieg lief schlecht für die Orcs, und die Horde wurde zerschlagen. Kurz vor dem Dritten Krieg etablierte sich ein neuer Kriegshäuptling: Thrall, der die Horde reformierte und sein Volk über das Meer nach Kalimdor führte, wo es eine neue Heimat fand. Diese neue Horde hatte kein Interesse an weiteren Kriegen. Die Orcs wollten nur die Länder der Menschen verlassen und sich ein neues Zuhause aufbauen. Der Tod eines Halbgotts thumb Die Orcs wurden auf Kalimdor nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen. Die Nachtelfen schickten sogleich eine Reihe Kundschafter aus, und diese kehrten mit erschreckenden Geschichten über die Grausamkeiten der Orcs im Ersten und Zweiten Krieg zurück. In der Zwischenzeit fällten die Orcs viele Bäume in Kalimdor, in der deutlichen Absicht, dort eine Siedlung zu gründen. Cenarius hingegen war sich sicher, dass die Orcs wieder zu ihrer Kriegslust zurückgefunden hatten. Er führte eine Gruppe von Nachtelfen und Treanten gegen die Hauptmacht der orcischen Eindringlinge. Die neugeborene Horde hätte mit Sicherheit dort ihr Ende gefunden, wären nicht kurz zuvor mehrere Agenten der Brennenden Legion auf Azeroth eingetroffen. Die Legion hatte die Macht von Cenarius nicht vergessen und war entschlossen, ihn zu vernichten. Auf Vorschlag des Schreckenslords Tichondrius vergoss der Grubenlord Mannoroth sein Blut in einen Teich. Schon bald entdeckten die Hexendoktoren der Horde diese Verderbnis. Angeführt von Grom Höllschrei tranken die Orcs von den verderbten Wassern des Teiches und genossen die Rückkehr ihrer dämonischen Kräfte. Übermannt von übernatürlichem Hass und Zorn schlugen Grom und seine Krieger gegen Cenarius und seine Verbündeten zurück. Schließlich gelang es den Orcs, den Halbgott zu töten. Nachdem der Halbgott tot war, konnten die Orcs ihre Verderbnis über die uralten Wälder bringen. Die Erweckung der Druiden Mit Hilfe von Lady Jaina Prachtmeer fing Thrall Groms Geist ein und brachte ihn wieder zu klarem Verstand. Mit Thrall an seiner Seite tötete Grom Mannoroth und befreite die Orcs so vom Fluch des Dämonen. Trotzdem war der Schaden schon angerichtet, und die Verderbnis breitete sich aus. Die Legion begann, in immer größerer Zahl in die Wälder einzufallen, und schon bald stießen Tyrande und ihre Schildwachen auf die umherstreifenden Dämonen. Die Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion war der schlimmste Alptraum der Nachtelfen. Tyrande und ihre Kriegerinnen wussten, dass sie jede Hilfe brauchen würden, die sie bekommen konnten, um die dämonischen Truppen zurückzuschlagen. Die tapferen Kriegerinnen kämpften sich zum Horn des Cenarius vor, und Tyrande benutzte es, um Malfurion aus seinem Schlaf zu erwecken. Er war ein Jahrtausend lang durch den Smaragdgrünen Traum gewandelt. Tyrande und Malfurion begaben sich in die Hügellabyrinthe auf der Suche nach weiteren Druiden, die sie aufwecken konnten. Dabei stießen sie auf die Türe zu Illidans Gefängnis. Tyrande war traurig, als sie sich klarmachte, dass Malfurions Zwilling schon über zehntausend Jahre eingesperrt war. Sie meinte, diese lange Zeit im Gefängnis sei doch mehr als genug Bestrafung gewesen. Außerdem sah sie es von der praktischen Seite: Sie fand, dass Illidans Fähigkeiten in seiner Zelle verschwendet wären, wenn er ihnen damit stattdessen helfen könnte im Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion, wie vor so langer Zeit. Eine zweite Chance thumb Obwohl Malfurion versuchte, es ihr auszureden, führte Tyrande ihre Schildwachen in das Gefängnis. Die Behüter weigerten sich, ihren Gefangenen kampflos zu übergeben, und so töteten Tyrande und ihre Soldatinnen die Wachen, die ihr den Weg zu Illidans Zelle versperrten. Sie sagte Illidan, dass sein Volk ihn erneut brauche im Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion. Illidan stimmte zu, wieder gegen die Legion zu kämpfen. Doch er war durch seine lange und - wie er glaubte - ungerechtfertigte Einkerkerung verbittert. Er machte Tyrande klar, dass er nicht wegen irgendeiner noch vorhandenen Spur von Loyalität gegenüber seinem Volk kämpfen werde, sondern nur um ihretwillen. Er folgte Tyrande nach oben in den verderbten Teufelswald. Tyrande und ihre Soldaten machten sich auf die Suche nach Malfurion, der die letzten schlafenden Druiden aufwecken wollte. Sie war sicher, wenn sie Malfurion erzählen würde, dass Illidan wieder frei war, würde er seinem Zwillingsbruder eine zweite Chance geben. Der Aufstieg einer dunklen Macht Tyrande traf sich wieder mit Malfurion, der den Rest der schlafenden Druiden aufgeweckt hatte. Sie erzählte ihm, dass Illidan zugestimmt habe, im Kampf gegen die Legion zu helfen. Mit großen Bedenken folgte Malfurion ihr in den Teufelswald. Illidan war während Tyrandes Abwesenheit nicht untätig gewesen. Er hatte einen magischen Gegenstand gestohlen, mit dessen Hilfe die Dämonen ihre Verderbnis im Teufelswald verbreitet hatten: den Schädel von Gul'dan. Statt den Schädel einfach zu zerstören, nahm Illidan seine Macht in sich auf und wurde sofort selbst in einen Dämonen verwandelt. Mit seiner neugewonnenen Macht vernichtete er den Schreckenslord Tichondrius. Als Malfurion und Tyrande eintrafen, erklärte Illidan ihnen, dass der Wald nun heilen werde, nachdem der Schädel zerstört war. Die schwachen Rechtfertigungsversuche des Dämonen konnten jedoch keinen der entsetzten Nachtelfen täuschen. Malfurion, auf dessen Schultern immer noch die Verantwortung für Illidans Bestrafung lastete, sagte sich von jeder Verwandtschaft zu dem Dämonen los und verurteilte ihn zum Exil, fernab von allen Ländern der Nachtelfen. Die Schlacht am Berg Hyjal Die Nachtelfen verbündeten sich mit Jaina Prachtmeers Heer und Thralls Horde. Sie hielten Archimonde lange genug auf, um Malfurion und den anderen Druiden die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihm eine Falle zu stellen. Sie luden den Weltenbaum Nordrassil mit der Energie ihrer Unsterblichkeit und zahlloser Irrwische auf. Als Archimonde dann den Brunnen der Ewigkeit erreichte, den der Baum schützte, da entlud sich die gesammelte Energie in einem gewaltigen Schlag, der Archimonde auf der Stelle tötete. Ohne ihren Kommandeur fielen die auf Azeroth verbliebenen Truppen der Brennenden Legion unter der vereinten Schlagkraft von Horde, Menschen und Nachtelfen. ... Lies mehr unter: Die Schlacht am Berg Hyjal Gerechtigkeit oder Rache Das Opfer der Nachtelfen hatte Azeroth gerettet, doch nun waren sie sterblich. Trotzdem traf Aufseherin Maiev Schattensang ihre Entscheidung: Sie würde ihren früheren Gefangenen Illidan wieder einfangen oder bei dem Versuch sterben. Sie unterschätzte aber nicht die Macht des Dämonen, und so nahm Maiev die meisten der Behüter mit auf ihre Jagd. Sie verfolgten Illidan in das Grabmal von Sargeras. Der rachsüchtige Dämon hatte seine ehemaligen Gefängniswärter nicht vergessen. Nachdem er sich das Auge von Sargeras beschafft hatte, setzte er dessen Vernichtungskraft gegen die Steinmauern des Grabmals ein. Die Behüter waren plötzlich in einem Abschnitt des Grabes gefangen waren, den Illidan nun mit Meerwasser flutete. Allein Maiev konnte der Falle entkommen und sich zu ihrem Basislager durchschlagen. Rein technisch gesehen fielen die Behüter zwar unter Tyrandes Zuständigkeit, doch Maiev hasste Tyrande inzwischen, weil sie Illidan befreit und dabei einige Behüter getötet hatte. Außerdem war Malfurion immer noch für Illidans Bestrafung zuständig, und so schickte Maiev einen Boten zu Malfurion, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten und ihn vor Illidans Aktivitäten zu warnen. Diplomatie Tyrande und Malfurion kamen gemeinsam, um Maiev zu retten, dann ließ Malfurion die beiden Frauen alleine, um sich mit der geplagten Natur zu verbinden. Die Frauen setzten ihre Suche nach Illidan fort und stießen dabei auf eine Gruppe Blutelfen, angeführt von Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer. Maiev verlangte, dass der Prinz und seine Leute ihr helfen sollten, Illidan zu finden, doch der Prinz bestand darauf, erst seine Leute in Sicherheit zu bringen. Tyrande schritt ein und schlug vor, dass sie und Maiev die Blutelfen über den Arevass eskortieren würden. Als Gegenleistung sollten die Blutelfen bei der Jagd auf Illidan helfen. Der Prinz nahm Tyrandes Vorschlag an, aber die Geißel griff sie mit starken Truppen an, als die Blutelfen den Fluss erreichten. Tyrande ritt tapfer voraus auf die Brücke und beschwor den Zorn von Elune, um den Ansturm der untoten Angreifer gleich im Keim zu ersticken. Eine Zeitlang hatte sie auch Erfolg damit, aber dann brach die Brücke zusammen, und Tyrande wurde von Fluss fortgespült. Völlig unberührt von Tyrandes Schicksal drängte Maiev Kael'thas und die Blutelfen, weiter voranzustürmen. Maievs Verrat Malfurion kam aus dem Wald zurück mit der schlechten Nachricht, dass Illidan und eine Gruppe von Naga gerade einen Zauber fokussierten, der in der Lage war, Nordrend in Stücke zu reißen. Zu seinem Schmerz nahm ihn Maiev beiseite und erzählte ihm, Tyrande sei gefallen, während sie die Blutelfen in Sicherheit geleitete. Sie fügte bedeutsam hinzu, dass Tyrande ohne Illidan gar nicht erst in diese gefährliche Situation gekommen wäre. Dieser Hinweis versetzte Malfurion in Zorn, und gemeinsam mit Maiev und den Blutelfen spürten sie Illidan auf und sorgten dafür, dass er seinen gefährlichen Zauber abbrechen musste. Dann erst erfuhr Malfurion zwei wichtige Tatsachen. Zum einen, dass Illidan nur versucht hatte, einen gemeinsamen Gegner zu bekämpfen: den Lichkönig. Zum anderen, dass Maiev gelogen hatte. Tyrande war wahrscheinlich immer noch am Leben, und falls ja, brauchte sie wahrscheinlich dringend Hilfe. Illidan bot sich freiwillig an, Tyrande zu suchen und zu retten. Nach einem kurzen Streit musste Malfurion zugeben, dass die Naga Tyrande viel schneller erreichen konnten, weil sie schließlich den Fluss hinunter gespült worden war. Außerdem war es mehr als offensichtlich, dass Illidan Tyrande immer noch liebte, trotz seiner Verwandlung in einen Dämonen. Unerwartete Rettung Die Geißel griff Tyrande und die wenigen Schildwachen, die ihrer Anführerin mutig in den Fluss gefolgt waren, ohne Unterlass an. Obwohl der Kampf aussichtslos schien, hatten die tapferen Frauen sich eine Stellung gebaut und verteidigten sich hartnäckig. Als Illidan mit seiner Gruppe Naga erschien, glaubte Tyrande zunächst, er sei gekommen, um sie zu töten. Was sonst konnte sie schließlich von einem Dämonen erwarten? Doch stattdessen kämpften Illidan und seine Krieger Seite an Seite mit den Schildwachen gegen die Untoten. Mit vereinten Kräften schlugen sie sich eine Schneise und entkamen der Geißel. Schließlich trafen sie wieder auf den überglücklichen Malfurion und die anderen Nachtelfen. Auch wenn Illidan eine Menge Leiden und Zerstörung zu verantworten hatte, so machte seine Hilfe bei Tyrandes Rettung es Malfurion doch unmöglich, seinen Zwillingsbruder ins Gefängnis zurückzubringen oder ihn gar zum Tode zu verurteilen. So entschloss sich Malfurion, Illidan gehen zu lassen. Doch er warnte den Dämonen eindringlich, sich niemals wieder gegen die Nachtelfen zu wenden. Illidan öffnete ein Portal zur Scherbenwelt, und Maiev erschien genau in dem Moment, als Illidan es benutzte und verschwand. Tyrande versuchte noch, die zornige Aufseherin aufzuhalten, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Ohne zu zögern stürzten sich Maiev und ihre angeschlagenen Kämpferinnen ebenfalls durch das Portal. Endloser Traum right Vor kurzem entdeckte Tyrande Malfurions leblosen Körper in seinem Grabmal auf der Mondlichtung. Zutiefst besorgt benachrichtigte sie den Zirkel des Cenarius und mehrere andere Schwestern von Elune. Die Druiden teilten ihr mit, dass Malfurion zuletzt meditiert habe, und dass es keine Anzeichen dafür gebe, dass jemand in die Mondlichtung eingedrungen sei. Auch bei ihren weiteren Nachforschungen blieben die Druiden erstaunt und ratlos. Irgendwie war Malfurions Traumgestalt von seinem Körper getrennt worden. Der Zirkel des Cenarius hat wiederholt vergeblich versucht, seinen Geist in den Körper zurück zu rufen oder ihn im Smaragdgrünen Traum zu erreichen - vergebens. Schließlich wandten sich die Druiden an Ysera, doch selbst sie konnte Malfurion weder finden noch Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen. Es dürfte kein Zweifel mehr bestehen, dass er im Smaragdgrünen Traum verschollen ist. Die Schwestern von Elune konnten ebenfalls keine weiteren Informationen über Malfurions Zustand oder eine mögliche Heilung anbieten. Sie konnten nur feststellen, dass sein Körper bei bester Gesundheit war. Alles, was sie für ihn tun konnten, war, seinen Körper mit einigen Zaubern vor Schaden zu schützen, so lange er im Koma lag. Der Zirkel des Cenarius hat entschieden, dass es am besten wäre, Malfurions Körper da zu lassen, wo er gefunden wurde, in seinem Grabmal auf der Mondlichtung. Allgemein ist man der Meinung, dass Malfurions Geist am besten zu seinem Körper zurückfinden kann, wenn dieser nicht verlegt wird. Außerdem ist natürlich die Mondlichtung um einiges empfänglicher für Druidenmagie als etwa eine große Stadt wie Darnassus. Als Herrscherin der Nachtelfen verbringt Tyrande ihre meiste Zeit in Darnassus, denn sie weiß, dass ihre Herzenswünsche hinter ihren Pflichten gegenüber dem Volk der Nachtelfen zurückstehen müssen. Trotzdem besucht sie hin und wieder heimlich die Mondlichtung, um nach Malfurion zu sehen. Der Zirkel des Cenarius und mehrere Priesterinnen der Elune kümmern sich um seinen Körper, doch er zeigt keinerlei Anzeichen der Besserung. Entwicklung WoW: Cataclysm Als Hohepriesterin von Elune und Anführerin der Kaldorei hat Tyrande Wisperwind Jahrhunderte welterschütternder Schlachten überstanden und mit den übelsten Figuren der dämonischen Brennenden Legion die Klingen gekreuzt. Während all dieser Prüfungen hat sie sich dabei ganz auf das heilende Licht der Mondgöttin Elune und die Unterstützung Malfurion Sturmgrimms ihres Geliebten verlassen, um sie durch alle Beschwerlichkeiten zu geleiten. Doch der Kataklysmus ist anders als alles, was Tyrande zuvor gesehen hat und das Chaos, das die Welt verschlingt, droht den eisernen Willen der Anführerin der Nachtelfen zu brechen. In diesen unsicheren Nächten wird Tyrande Stärke benötigen, um ihr Volk ganz allein durch die Dunkelheit zu geleiten. Blizzard Entertainment: Geschichte von Tyrande und Malfurion jetzt erhältlich! * Lies mehr unter: Blizzard Entertainment: Tyrande Wisperwind: Samen des Glaubens (Kurzgeschichte von Valerie Watrous) WoW: Battle for Azeroth thumb|250px|Tyrande als Nachtkriegerin ([[Patch 8.1)]] In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth musste Tyrande Wisperwind durch die Ereignisse im Krieg der Dornen und der anschließenden Zerstörung von Teldrassil schwere Schicksalschläge erleiden. Darnassus ist zerstört, die Dunkelküste verwüstet und Malfurion Sturmgrimm schwer verletzt. Doch nach der Schlacht findet Tyrande einen alten Folianten, der das Ritual der Nachtkrieger beschreibt. Mit diesem Ritual wird der Zorn der Elune gerufen und die ausführende Person mit neuen Kräften ermächtigt. Nur hat den Geschichten zufolge, bisher niemand die Transformation zum Nachtkrieger lange überlebt. Die Mächte waren einfach zu groß, um sie zu kontrollieren. Doch Tyrande ist jedes Opfer Recht. Sie hat Saurfang gehen lassen und ihre Schuld ist es, dass Teldrassil verbrannt wurde. Tyrande vollzieht das Ritual, steigt zur Nachtkriegerin auf und wird zur Vergeltung der Kaldorei. Dadurch verändert sich auch ihre Augenfarbe. Vanion.eu: Das ist Patch 8.1 - Wogen der Rache - Nachtkriegerin Tyrande Wisperwind (03.10.2018) Patch 8.2.5 Als in Patch 8.2.5 die Kriegskampagne vor den Toren Orgrimmars ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und Soldaten der Allianz zusammen mit Saurfangs Rebellen die Bansheekönigin Sylvanas herausfordern, fehlt beim Entscheidungskampf von Tyrande als Anführerin der Kaldorei jede Spur. Die Nachtelfen selbst hoffen, dass sie noch da draußen ist und Sylvanas und Nathanos jagt. Buffed.de: Wir wussten es, Tyrande jagt Sylvanas! (28.09.2019) Nach der Schlacht macht sich auch König Anduin Wrynn Sorgen um Tyrande, die erneut nicht an den aktuellen Ereignissen teilgenommen hat. Seit der Schlacht um Dunkelküste hat sie nicht auf seine Briefe reagiert und er fürchtet, dass sie völlig von Rachedurst ergriffen ist. Vanion.eu: Nach dem Krieg - Dialoge & Meinungen wichtiger Charaktere sowie NPCs! (26.09.2019) Verwandte Themen * Blizzard Entertainment: Tyrande Wisperwind: Samen des Glaubens (Kurzgeschichte von Valerie Watrous) Galerie Tyrande-whisperwind - BLZ-AW3.jpg|Tyrande als Cover für World of Warcraft® Tyrande Wisperwind by Ludo Lullabi.jpg|Tyrande Wisperwind (von Ludo Lullabi '11) Tyrande_Wisperwind_2.jpg|Tyrande Ingame-Model ab Cataclysm Quellen Kategorie:Nachtelf NSC Kategorie:Darnassus NSC Kategorie:Nachtelfenpriester NSC Kategorie:Priester NSC Kategorie:Tyrande Wisperwind